In the case of cosmetic products in liquid forms or gel forms having low viscosity such as lotion, cream, gel, shampoo, rinse, etc., an airless pump is provided in a cosmetic container such that the content may be easily discharged.
The cosmetic container accommodating the cosmetic product having the coefficient of viscosity is designed to discharge the accommodated feed content small amounts at a time, and specifically, is employed to many containers that accommodate functional cosmetic products.
In addition, the airless pump employed to the cosmetic container is also used in a different content mixing cosmetic container for mixing and discharging two types of contents having mutually different components. In other words, there are products, which are types of functional cosmetic products, in which its effects are improved when contents having mutually different components are mixed, and the airless pump may be installed on the functional cosmetic container to discharge the content.
A typical different content, mixing cosmetic container is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 20-2008-0002044 (published on Jun. 23, 2008). FIGS. 1 and 2 show the different content mixing cosmetic container, which mix and discharge two contents having different components, and as shown, the typical different content mixing cosmetic container 10 includes a container body 11, airless pumps 12a and 12b, pistons 13a and 13b and a push button 14.
An inner space of the container body 11 is divided into two storage parts 11b and 11c by a wall, and two contents having mutually different components are filled into each of the storage parts, respectively, and the airless pumps 12a and 12b are installed at upper parts of the two storage parts 11a and 11b, respectively.
The pistons 13a and 13b are installed in the two storage parts 11a and 11b of the container body 11, respectively, the pistons 13a and 13b move up in association with the operation of the airless pumps 12a and 12b inside the storage parts 11a and 11b, and the pistons 13a and 13b that move up push the contents in the storage parts 11a and 11b upward.
The push button 14 is installed at an upper part of the airless pumps 12a and 12b to pressurize the airless pumps 12a and 12b, and the push button is configured to discharge the two contents discharged from the two storage parts 11a and 11b of the container body 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, when observing the operation of the typical different content mixing cosmetic container configured as described above, first, when the push button 14 is pushed to pump the airless pumps 12a and 12b disposed at the storage parts 11a and 11b, respectively, pressure is generated inside pump cylinders 18a and 18b and, simultaneously, content transfer paths of piston rods 16a and 16b are secured, so the contents filled inside the pump cylinders 18a and 18b axe discharged through the discharge holes 14a and 14b after passing through, the discharge tubes 15a and 15b of the push button 14.
When the external force applied to the push button 14 is removed after the content is discharged, the piston rods 16a and 16b, to which repulsive forces of springs 17a and 17b are applied, move up to the original position, and, in this case, vacuum pressure is generated inside the pump cylinders 18a and 18b such that open and close balls blocking the inserting holes 19a and 19b become separated, so the contents in the storage parts 11a and 11b become filled inside the pump cylinders 18a and 18b. 
Through the process described above, the contents having mutually different components accommodated in the two storage parts 11a and 11b of the container body 11 are discharged and used.
However, because, in the typical different content mixing cosmetic container, the discharge holes are provided at side surfaces of the push button and the contents are discharged through the discharge holes of the push button, which move while the push button is operated, the contents are frequently dropped to the floor, so resources are wasted and the surrounding environment becomes unclean. In addition, after the two contents are discharged, a separate mixing container is required to be used to mix the two contents. Further, because, in the typical cosmetic container, the entire cosmetic container needs to be held by the hand and the posh button, disposed at the upper part of the cosmetic container needs to be pushed by the finger to discharge the cosmetic contents, the typical cosmetic container is very inconvenient for women having small hands to use.
Therefore, as described above, solutions for the structural problem of the discharge holes provided at the side surfaces and the problem of requiring the separate mixing container after the two contents are discharged are demanded. Another different content mixing cosmetic container proposed according to the demand is disclosed in the Korean Registered Patent No. 1037361, FIGS. 3 to 5 show the different content mixing cosmetic container for discharging two different contents having mutually different components, a pair of storage containers 400 and 400′, in which cosmetic contents are accommodated, are provided at an outer container 300, lower pistons 411 and 411′, which move up whenever the cosmetic contents are consumed, are provided at lower parts of the storage containers 400 and 400′, upper pistons, which may discharge the cosmetic contents, are provided at opening parts ox the storage containers 400 and 400′, piston rods 430 and 430′, which move down by pressure nations of the pair of buttons 200 and 200′, are provided at the upper pistons, and cosmetic discharging parts 120 and 120′, which discharge the contents pumped by the up and down operation of the piston rods 430 and 430′, in which the cosmetic discharging parts 120 and 120′ are coupled to the rubber tip 140 coupled to an inclined mixing part 110.
When the buttons 200 and 200′ are pressed, the coupling pieces integrated to the buttons move the piston rods 430 and 430′ downward, and the cosmetic contents in the storage containers 400 and 400′ are discharged to the mixing part 110 through the cosmetic discharging parts 120 and 120′ when the check valves 451 and 451′ are opened from the downward movement of the piston rods 430 and 430′.
However, the cosmetic contents transferred through the path of the cosmetic discharging parts 120 and 120′ are discharged to the mixing part 110 such that the two cosmetic contents are mixed and used, and the cosmetic discharging parts 120 and 120′ are vertically penetrated, so the cosmetic contents shoot up like a fountain and drop near the cosmetic container due to the high pressure of the cosmetic contents.
In addition, after the cosmetic contents are discharged from the cosmetic discharging parts 120 and 120′, mixed in the mixing part 110 and used, leftovers of the cosmetic contents remain in the space between the mixing part 110, so skin troubles may occur.